Kickin it together now
by kickin-it-so-cute
Summary: kim and jack like eachother, but they wont admit it. so what happends when kim gets upset and doesn't think jack likes her at all? will jack finally tell her the truth. and what happends after that?  ahah yeah not too good with sumary's- kick fan's
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guys… Ok so read and Review. Tell me what you think. Any suggestions help. Couldn't decide if I should do one shots or just continue with this story so tell me what you like better ;)! Ahah and yeah I don't own kickin it.**

Kims POV

I was running as fast as my legs would take me. I turned a sharp corner picking up some speed as o went. I turned back to see if she was still there. But I found nothing but the darkness looking as to swallow me up. The harsh coldness caught up with me stealing my breath away as I slowed to a stop. I breathed heavily franticly searching around me. That's when it hit me.

Within seconds I was on the ground with Donna on top of me. "I stuggled and fought against her but she weighed too much for me to push her off. I suddenly froze noticing the knife she was hovering over me. I felt myself tense up. "He's mine!" she shouted lifting the knife gaining speed.

"JACK!" I shouted as she plunged the knife into my throat.

I awoke kicking and screaming. I looked around taking in the familiar sights of my bedroom. And with that I went straight for my cell phone. I needed someone here. I couldn't be alone, not now. I went for the person I knew I needed the most right now. Jack.

Jack's POV

I was laying on my bed staring up into the darkness as my mind began to wander. I found myself thinking about kim. I have known her for six months now. Five of those months I have had a huge crush on her. I would even admit I loved her now, but only to myself.

Sudenly my phone buzzed. I pushed my thoughts away for now and looked over at my clock. It was 2:48. It was a Friday but still. I grabed my phone and looked down at it. _New message from Kim Crawford._

That shocked my enough to wake me up. I suddenly started panicking wandering if she was ok. I slowly opened the text.

_Can you come over?_ –Kim

I quickly texted and went to throw a shirt on.

_Of corse! Everything ok? _–jack

I quickly went out of the garage and began walking

_Yeah, just had a nightmare. _–kim.

I calmed down a little after that but I still continued at my fast pace. She was only two houses away.

I quickly climbed up to her roof and over to her window. I looked in, she was crying. This must have been some nightmare. I knocked lightly and she jumped frightend. She looked over at me, fear in her big brown eyes. I'd never seen her so fragile.

She ran over and opened the window to let me in. As soon as I stepped into her room she forced herself into me. I felt my heart break a little. I wrapped my arms around her firmly.

Kims POV

I gripped his shirt tightly trying to force myself to stop the tears. He ran his finger through my hair and whispered. "It's ok. I'm here."

Once I finally got myself to stop crying I pulled away to look at his face.

"will you tell me what your dream was about?" He asked gently.

I looked down not knowing if I should. He cupped my face and brought my face only inches from him.

"please?" he whisped. Some where along the way I got lost in his deep brown eyes.

I finaly bit my lip and nodded trying to ignore the sparks that now flew through my whole body. We walked over to my bed and sat down.

"We were in the dojo." I began studying him for his reaction hoping he wouldn't think I was weird or something. "and donna came in." I added carfuly. His expression didn't change, still thoughtful and concerned. So I figured I would just throw it all out there.

"she started yelling at me. Saying you loved her and you could never love someone like me. And I." I stopped and turned away noticing I'd just admitted to him I loved him and wanted him to love me back. I blushed uncontrolably but continued.

"you you agreed with her. And kissed her." I said my emotions sparking up. I felt a tear roll down my cheek. Jack reached over and lightly wiped it away, then pulled me closer to him.

"then I ran away." I continued. "but she chased after me. And when she caught up to my she had a kife and she-" I couldn't say it. I noticed jack clench his fist. "I tried calling you but, you didn't-" I said but it came out in more of a whisper.

Jack pulled me up onto him lap and held me there firmly for a minute.

"kim." He began. "first you know I would never do anything like that to hurt you." He said soothingly.

"and second you know I hate donna and the way she treats you…" he said trailing off.

After a couple moments he held me tight and said "Kim, I love you."

I looked up at him questioningly. I felt a smile creep onto my face. "you, you do?" I questioned.

He smiled and nodded.

"I always have I just never had the guts to tell you. And seeing you like this breaks my heart." He said wiping away another tear from my face.

"jack, I love you too." I said no sign of my earlier sadness and hurt.

"well then. Kim?" he asked.

"yes?" I asked my smile growing even bigger.

"will you be my girlfriend?" he asked.

I couldn't get any words out so I just nodded. Then I threw my arms around him shoulders. And he put his around my waist. When we pulled away from the hug I noticed we were both leaning in. I smiled into the kiss. I layed my head on his shoulder smiling. Then my phone buzzed.

_You will regret this! _–unknown number

**Happy ending with a twist ;)! Ahh review! 3 thanks for reading.**


	2. the beginning

I woke up and an imidiate smile came to my lips. I felt an arm firmly around my waist. And looked up. Jack was still sleeping, yet he still had me in a protective grip. I smiled even bigger if possible. I rested my head back onto his chest and closed my eyes again.

Soon I felt him move.

"kim." He whispered in my ear, sending a chill down my spine.

I looked up at his warm smile.

"morning." He said softly.

"morning." I said back weakly.

I was still tired but I forced myself to sit up. He sat up with me and then shifted off the bed and stood up.

"so what are we doing today?" he asked.

I stood up and streatched out a bit. "umm well, my parents don't get back until eight o clock tonight." I said.

He came behind me and wrapped his arms around me and kissed my cheek.

"perfect." He said.

"lets go to the fair." He said taking my hand and leading me down my stairs.

I smiled remembering. "oh yeah. We were all going to go today huh?"

He looked back up and me long enough to give me a nod.

Then he turned to me. "I am going to go get ready. I will come back and get you in about 15-20ish minutes. Ok?"

I nodded. We leaned in for a quick kiss and with that he turned and left out the door twards his house.

I ran up the stairs and jumped in the shower super quick. When I got out I brush my teeth and hair and put on a tank and some jean shorts. Put on some makeup and straightened my hair as fast as I could and ran down stairs to eat an apple.

When jack came five minutes later his hair was still wet and all messed up. but it looked cute.

I felt a spark of jelousy that girls had to do so much and guys didn't even have to try.

"you ready?" he asked.

"yeah." I said locking the door behind me.

He took my hand and we began to walk twards the mall where we would meet up with the guys and head over to the fair.

We talked the whole way. And when we passed donna. And girl who was clearly obsessed with jack. He wrapped his arm around my waist and pulled me closer to him. And I rested my head on his shoulder as we walked.

I earned a glare from her. And a whistle from some guy who jack and I just ignored.

Once we finally got there the guys where all in the dojo waiting for us. When they saw us walk in together like that they knew that we had finally gotten together.

"well, that only took you like five years." Eddie exaggerated.

"my boy's growing up so fast." Rudy said happily.

Jack and I rolled our eyes in unison.

"ok everyone ready to go?" rudy asked.

We all packed into his car. But with there being six of us and five seats I ended up on jacks lap. Which of cores I didn't mind.

He just held his arms around me holding me close and I leaned against him.

About half way there rudy slammed on his breaks. And if jack hadent been holding me so tightly I would half flown out the windshield.

I was going to ask what the heck he was thinking but I was inturupted when the car jolted to the side. Soon the car was rapidly flipping around and around. I held close to jack and he held close to me. Pain filled my body but I was too in shock to figure out where it was coming from. Soon everything went black.


	3. dark room

**You guys are awesome! I love how some of you are even giving me ideas for what I should do next. I love it, so keep them coming… any idea's I am open for them. I luv u guys so much your what keeps me writing ;).**

The next time I opened my eyes it was pitch black. At first I wondered if my eyes were even open. But after blinking a few times I came to the conclusion that I was in a very dark room.

The floor I was sprawled on was cold and hard. But when I tried to get up something held me to the ground. The harder I stuggled against it the tighter it became around my waist.

When It became very painful I resisted the urge to fight it and just laid there.

Then it came back, all the memory's of what had happened. We were in a crash, and I was with the guys and… and jack.

"Jack!" I screamed.

A million emotioins flew through me at once. Worry, concern, fear.

"Jack!" I yelled again.

"shut up!" a male voice answered back.

The surprise made me jump. Then as the tightness returned i let out a small cry.

"and stop moving. The more you move the tighter it gets." The person continued.

"who are you?" I asked into the darkness. "where are we?" I asked more to myself then the guy.

"I'm not sure." He said.

"I have to find jack." I said.

"The brown haired boy?" he asked.

"yes!" I said eggerly.

"yeah, The men had a lot of trouble trying to get him to give you up. he kept fighting them. What is he your brother?"

"no." I responded. "my boyfriend." I said liking how it sounded.

"well he really loves you." He said.

Despite the situation I was in a smile again played at my lips. But It disappeared just a sudden as it had come.

"I need to find him!" I said harder this time.

"well I cant help you with that." He said.

Determind I began fighting against what ever was holding me back again. Pain shot through my whole body but I didn't care. When ever it tugged me back I would yank at it again.

Finally I herd a click and then I herd something drop. I freely stood up and started feeling around me to find some way of light. Without any success of light I found a hallway and began walking down it. I didn't bother to tell the guy, I would go back for him later. Right now I had to find jack.

I kept moving until I saw a lit up room. There inside in the middle of the room was a passed out jack.

I imeatly ran to him. "jack!" I yelled dropping next to him.

He opened his eyes and they widened when he saw me.

"kim! Your ok!" he exclaimed pulling my into him. I finally began to cry and we sat there. Me on his lap and my face buried in his sholder.

"shhhh, its ok. We are going to get out of here. I promise." He said.

"well, well, well." A new voice said.

I turned and stared in shock…

"it was you?"

**ok so… what did you think? Now I haven't fully decided who it should be. So anyone have any idea's like I said leave it in a review. Also tell me how you think im doing. I will post them as I get more reviews. So tell me what you think! **


End file.
